Lisannas return
by Fun with typing
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came back Lucy Wendy Juvia, Gajeel and every one who joined after her 'death ' have been neglected. What happens if they finally leave, where will they go? What will they do? tell me if you want anyone in the story and I'll try. A small spin on the Lisanna and Lucy clichés.
1. Wendy

Chapter 1:Wendy

**This was it, the last straw, I know now that there's no hope for things to get better. They were getting worse but this doing this to Lucy and not even bothering saying anything to us after weeks, while Erza and Gray stood there from a distance silently! Once they had walked away I got up and walked upstairs,to the second floor, to Master Makarov's office this guild, the entire table knew I was leaving.**

* Flashback *

Me and Carla have been part of FairyTail for some time now, but ever since Lisanna came back we've been totally forgotten. Lucy,Levy,Juvia,Gajeel,Pantherlilly,Carla and I are nobody's in the guild, but it was not that bad... I pushed the large doors of the guild hall and walked in to see a rowdy party that was going on, I knew It was for Lisanna coming home. Erza was beating Natsu for fighting with Gray, who was on the floor after getting his beating, while Elfman was shouting man after everthing he said and Cana was lying on a table drinking sake saying all the men have no class. While team Shadow Gear * without Levy *along with most of the guild were all around Lisanna. She was telling her 'adventures in Edolas' to them while al the tables away from Lisanna were empty, well almost all, my real friends were on that table sitting. They quickly noticed me and Lucy called me over, while every one else hadn't even heard the door open.

Lucy,Levy,Juvia,Gajeel and Pantherlilly, were all sitting on a table, in the furthest corner from everyone else, gesturing for me to come and sit with them. Once when I would push the heavy door every one would say hello, sometimes even shout it, but that never happens now. But I was happy with my friends, I sat down next to Levy and we started to talk about many things the main thing we would do is talk about each of our perspectives on our battles or 'adventures' we went on. I never knew that Juvia and Lucy had achieved a Unison Raid, or that Lucy had an argument with the Celestial Spirit King and summed around 5 celestial spirits! Levy was surprised that when I was 4 (just a guess) I had met Edolas Jellal, prince Jellal ,who was actually Mystogan, I enjoyed talking to my friends. I wanted to go get a smoothie but Mirajane was not at the counter, she was listening to Lisanna, witch I could understand as she was her big sister and really missed her. Trying to get a smoothie my self I reached for the high shelf but I was way too short to reach it so I went up to go ask Mira to help me, I stood there for a minute waiting for her to see that I wanted to talk to her however she just dismissed me then Lisanna quickly said:

"You let the adults talk kid."

"But I want a smoothie but don't know how to get it" I explained myself

"Go away brat!"she said and I walked back to the table and pretended nothing had happened, believing that Lisanna coming back would blow over soon and everything would be normal again.

Then Levy noticed that Lisanna was pointing at us then suddenly Natsu walked up to Lucy and said:

"Hey Lucy, I was wondering if Lisanna could join the team."

"Sure"I knew she would say yes she's to kind to say no to something like that.

"Um... you don't get, it Lisanna is replacing you." he said trying to act sad about it but his by his face you could tell he really wanted Lisanna on the team more than her.

"Oh.. It's ok I'm cool wit-"

" You're too weak and I'm stronger that you, from what I've heard you're always being captured. You were just a weak replacement for me anyway!" Lisanna blurted out of nowhere. I never knew she was that mean and horrible, everyone said she was kind and nice, evan after Lucy said it was ok she still said thoughs very mean things! Lisanna and Natsu walked away and started partying with everyone else again but this time for Lisanna joining Team Natsu. Lucy became silent but I was furious that a guild member to treat someone like that and that Natsu was fine with it and was still sitting with her happily!

* End of Flashback *

This was it, the last straw, I know now that there's no hope for things to get better. They were getting worse but this doing this to Lucy and not even bothering saying anything to us after weeks, while Erza and Gray stood there from a distance silently! Once they had walked away I got up and walked upstairs,to the second floor, to Master Makarov's office this guild, the entire table knew I was leaving. But Levy stood up behind me as well as Juvia,Gajeel and Lucy we all walked up to his office together.

**Hey what do you think? This is my second ever chapter/fanfic so I hope it's not that bad... ****Next chapter:Levy**


	2. Levy

**Chapter 2:Levy**

**Levy's pov**

I can't let Wendy leave, even if she has the right to do so. I have only seen here this mad once but If she leaves I'll leave with her, I won't let her be alone. Lisanna was never this mean, that sweet kind little girl was gone, all that was left was a greedy jealous girl who wanted to be the center of everything. But most of all she was jealous of Lucy, how she was greeted when she entered the guild, how she became a part of Team Natsu and how she had a place in **everyone's **heart even Natsu's. I can't believe that she managed to get everyone to forget about her and ,everyone else who came after her, she also manged to get Team Shadowgear to forget about me.

***Flashback***

Lisanna is back oh Mira must be so happy! She was so sad whenever she remembered her young sister. It's been a few weeks now, but the guild is so happy about her being back there still partying! You can hear the shouting from inside if you stand outside the doors! Walking in I see Wendy and Lucy sitting on a table alone, My team were with Lisanna with everyone else. I wanted to go sit with everyone else but I couldn't stand seeing them be all alone, they didn't see upset or anything they were laughing at the table. What bothered me was that they weren't laughing with the rest of the guild, they were laughing all alone. On there own. it was as if the entire guild didn't know they were there at all. So I decided instead of being with the rest of the guild I would sit with my best friend and Wendy, and see what they were laughing about. Wait why is Lucy blushing and Wendy questioning her while laughing? This is it I have got to know what there talking about!

"Hi guys!" I squealed, they both jumped up as if they were scared, they really didn't expect anyone to talk to them

"Kayaa!" Wendy Squealed in fear before seeing that it was me and not some ghost. Why were they surprised It's not like nobody talks to them. Wait come to think about It nobody has, we were all to busy to talk to them, heck we didn't even know they were in the guild hall and when they were not! I feel so bad for forgetting about them, but now that I have snapped out of it I can be my normal self again and recognize my best friend, no my best** f****riends**.

"Oh! Hi levy... hows it going..." Lucy stuttered. She was really surprised, how long Have I ignored her, or how long has nobody talked to her for this to be happening right now.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU TWO SURPRISED IT'S NOT LIKE WE FORGOT ABOU-"I cupped my hands lighting fast when my own words sank in, and the thought that I was shouting at them too. We forgot about them, we all did we replaced all of them in our hearts with Lisanna. NO I AM NOT FORGETTING MY FRIENDS AGAIN I AM GOING TO BE A BETTER PERSON, A BETTER FRIEND AND REMEMBER THEM!

"Sorry. I am so sorry for forgetting you. But I am here now." I said in an apologetic tone. Lucy replied with a forgiving tone

"It's okay Levy you just wanted to spend time with Lisanna that's all." Lucy is to kind! She can barely hold a grudge for 10 minutes, and the same goes or Wendy to!

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY I FORGOT ABOUT YOU AND THAT'S NOT WHAT A FRIEND DOES!" I roared at them for being kind. They were so king that it, it hurt! It hurt that how two people can just forgive you without out a second thought no matter what you have done! I was a dad friend but I had to forgive myself, like how they forgave me and right my wrong.

" Is it okay if I sit with you guys?" I asked not sure why they would ever be kind to me again.

"OF COURSE LEVY WHY WOULDN'T WE, DON'T ASK SILLY QUESTIONS!" They both shouted at me as if I was an idiot for thinking they wouldn't like me, guess I kinda was...

"Hey can I ask why my bet friend was blushing?" Suddenly Lucy had a blush that put Erza's hair to shame.

"Ummm... Please don't start the mini Mira thing again!" Lucy pleaded to me while Wendy huffed becuse of what Lucy called her, but when she saw Lucy's face she burst into laughter.

We talked for the rest of the day until it was getting late, so we left the guild hall Lucy went to her apartment, while me and Wendy went back to Fairy Hills. I told Wendy to go home because I forgot something in the guild hall so I needed to go. When I arrived I saw that only Jet and Droy were still there. When they saw me the stopped talking and walked up to me with stern faces.

"HI!" I squealed in an happy tone. But they looked at me with the same faces.

"We saw you hanging out with those losers today." Droy seemed angry with me. WAIT DID HE JUST CALL LUCY AND WENDY LOSERS!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? THEY ARE NOT LOSERS!" I screamed at him for being so rude!

"Make a choice us or the losers!" I stood there silently, I can't believe this is happening!

"So you chose them huh? Well then I guess you're of the team!" Jet, how, why?

"Plus you have a chest like Romeo,... FLAT!"Droy said, he was being so cruel, he would never say that to me!

"Droy! Stop insulting Romeo!" At first I thought that has had enough but be became even more rude! I couldn't take it anymore and ran back to Fairy hills, I din't care that I left my stuff there. I just had to get away...

When I got to my room i broke down crying. Soon Wendy broke through the door with a worried expression.

"Levy, are you okay? W-Why are you crying?" I told her everything and she became very mad but I stopped her from going out and killing them, honestly I had never seen her this mad. Once it hit mid-night she left my room and apologized for breaking in. Then I knew that I would be with Lucy and Wendy a lot more now.

***Flashback end***

I got up along with the rest of the table and walked up the stairs.

**Next chapter: Gajeel **

**I hope you guys enjoyed sorry for the wait, I have a lot of dabbles in my head that I had to type up to get out, plus this is my longest chapter yet!****  
><strong>


	3. Gajeel

**Hi! So sorry that I haven't updated! I was like... must type... but toooo lllazzyy! AAAAAAHHH I HAVE TYPEAPHOBIA THAT I MUST GET OVER!****(Ya I made typeaphobea up and I not not exactly correct but I'm to lazy do delete it so it's staying). Getting on...Do some of you guys want the forgotten members to join a guild. Maybe sabertooth... will they get new powers? Dragon realm?! anyways... Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and even favourted! I have an bounus seires, kinda like a mini series that will come up after a certain chapter is written... some ideas that I've got GenderBend/ minni-storys/mini-adventures! So that little bounus will be coming soon... Anyway lets get on with this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Gajeel<strong>

This is not happening... the whole nakama loving guild is as cold hearted as Phantom lord now. I can't let little Wendy be on her own, the entire table is getting up. DAMMIT! My black hair ruffeled around as my body shake in range. I am not letting them be alone especially shrimp and bunny-girl, they've been through a lot judging by their not-so-suprised faces. But there not the only one who has problems in the guild. Well has a good enough reason to leave that is...

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

**The guild is as rowdy as ever. The brown wooden tables were flying, chairs were being thrown. And I swear that I saw a cluster of hair falin' from some idiots-fighting. To bad, I had just been sitting there like a piece of metal. Those wimps would've pissed them selves! But all I ever did was watch the guild instantly stop the fight. Why? Well that was because the buzz-kill, Lisanna came back from the 'dead'. At the very second they see her annoying face. Let's be real, I aint got nothing against the white haired girl. Even if I did Match-Maker would go into her famous nightmare inducing she-devil mode on me. To be honest I wouldn't of minded I've wanted to have a go with here for a while. Well until I actually saw it. But the whole thing that you stop when you see Lisanna is here is over. Now not one person ****fights any more all they ever do is sit in awe listening to here story's. 'Lisannas Adventures In Edolas! '**

**This is geting annoying! I swear they need to move on! She is just repeating story's now, sure she's putting more detail in but still! I need some fun in this goody-goody guild!**

**"Oi! Fire-fly wanna fight!" I shouted at Nastu and called him a name...****that was sure to get his attention, even if that guy had the attention span of a goldfish. That guy can seriously fight if you fire him up a bit**

"**Get lost Phantom-loser, who ever let you in the guild anyway!" was sure not acting like himself lately,even if we have a some-what rocky friendship I don't even talk to some one like that with out a reason. And it had to be a real good one for me to say that in the guild. Geez Iv'e been getting real soft lately.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gajeel:What have ya done to me woman! <strong>_

_**Fun Typing:What to ya think?**_

_**Gajeel:You turned me into a bid softie**_**  
><strong>

_**Fun Typing: Well ya know exactly what I did to you plus...My fanfiction! And It would be a good change... Not much of a big one when your'e around Levy..**_

_**Gajeel:Shut the hell up!**_

_**Fun Typing:Do I need to get DEMON LUCY HERE?**_

_**Gajeel:NO MAM!"**__**she's gonna kill me... I have more nightmare's about her than... ANYTHING! This woman is crazy if she would actually do that. But she turned me into a softie so WHO KNOWS WHAT BOMB SHELL SHE WILL THROW AT YOU! Oh god DEMON LUCY!**_

_**Fun Typing: Well then let's get on with this!*Evil smirk, haha I so know a bonus chapter idea and I am teasing u guys hahahahah!***_

* * *

><p><strong>There goes my main reason to being here...The only ones who still make me stay here other than the fact that I don't give a crap about others, is Bunny-girl and Shrip. Plus their freinds. Pantherlilly was eating kiwis with this 'brother' last time I saw him so I aint gotta worry 'bout him. I walked over to Shrimp who seemed to be talking to Bunny-gril and the little Sky-Gril Wendy. <strong>

**"Hey Gajeel!" Levy said, in the perky most exited and happyest tone I have ever heard come out of her mouth. Now that is a statement. Especially when 'bout a while ago Lucy said she'd got half way with her book. Seriously! Only half way and we was aldready writing that thing she she And Shrimp first met! How big is tat thing gonna be!**

**But I know Levy wouuld read her heart out, the girl finished all the books in the magic council libary, thats the biggest of 'em all and in 1 day as well!**

**"Ya guys mind If I sit with ya?" I need somewhere to sit and actually talk to PEOPLE! Not an exeed, PEOPLE!**

**"Sure we don't mind" Sky-girl and Bunny-girl pitched in as perky as ever.**

_**Gajeel:You getting lazy cuz I know your ending it here without passing the thousand mark!**_

_**Fun Typing:Naw I will make the present like four hundred two hundred long well actually I only need to do like 30 to get the thousand mark! So get off my back Piercy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>_**Flashback End***

GRRRR! This is actually happening what is wrong with this guild. I stood up stompin' m boot on the ground as every one stood watchin' us in silence I hate them! FAIRY SUM! BUT I AM ONE TOO CUZ OF WHAT I DID, BUT THERE WORSE! They lie about being loving and caring there a power hungry guild who lies, once they see our in their way or weaker then them they throw you out like a picce of trash. Or even worse they don't evenacknowledge your egsistnce! Now there walkin' away like nothing happend with Titania and Icy not even saying a word! GRRRRRR!

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Anger much Gajeel! Any whoo... how i do I am trying to get each chapter to pass a thousand words! I also started doing thing where I talk to the characters as you sawsee is you go up a bit. I am doing that Cuz It's fun and a good way o tease ya guys... DEMON LUCY!**

** Welll... SEE YA! *Walks away to go listen to fairy tail battle music!***


	4. Juvia

**Yo! I'm a back! thanks for the reviews, and DEMON LUCY will include LEVY! That will be the next chapter or so. There will be a minni storys here and there so don't expect a normal chapter.. I might do one rely unexpected though... we'll see.**

** here are some definitions/ nicknames..**

**Love-Rival**

**What Juvia calls Lucy as she thinks Gray might love her or Lucy might love him.**  
><strong>-sama<strong>

**A more respectful version of san and can be used for either gender. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers,sometimes toward people one greatly admires**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Juvia<p>

Juvia's POV

Love-Rival! Juvia feels sad for Love-Rival. Juiva thinks Gray-sama should of stopped Natsu. But Gray-sama did nothing, Juvia loves Gray-sama but Juvia did not know Gray-sama was so cold. Juvia must go with Love-Rival, Love-Rival was Juvia's first friend. Juvia will not leave Love-Rival! Juiva is sad but Juvia is getting up anyway, Juvia feels... decived.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DRIP DROP DRIP DROP <em>DRIP DROP DRIP DROP <em>_DRIP DROP DRIP DROP __DRIP DROP DRIP DROP __DRIP DROP DRIP D__ROP __DRIP DROP DRIP DROP...__**

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASH BACK*<strong>

Juvia is really sad... Juvia's beloved Gray-sama has been ignoring her cruelly, now Gray-sama does not say a word to Juvia! Love-Rival is no where to be seen so Juvia cannot blame Love-Rival. Oh how Juvia wishes Gray-sama will show his true feelings for Juvia. Then we can have 30 babies! Lyon has been sending me ice-make roses, ohh how Juvia loves them! Oh! Juvia cannot love Lyon Juvia only loves Gray-sama! But Juvia likes Lyon's Ice-Make love! Juvia must tell Gray-sama that her love has been stolen from him._  
><em>

"Gray-sama, Juvia must tell you something." Juvia dose not know how bad he will take this.

* * *

><p><em>Juvia's <em>_fantasizing_

_"Oh Gray-sama please do not!"_

_I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO LAYS EYES ON MY BELOVED JUVIA!_

_"NO my heart belongs to someone else now!_

_I WILL HAVE YOUR HEART! I MUST KILL LYON_

_"NOO GRAY-SAMA YOU CAN'T... I LOVE HIM!_

**Fu typing: And there was Juvia crazy imagination, I kinda think that was more of a farther daughter thing but It's Juvia's fantasy so with her anything possible!**

**Juvia: Oh Gray-samma noooooooooo!**

**Fun Typing: Lets move on shall we! Time to break someones heart, hopefully I can make this full of drama! * Gets the popcorn ***

* * *

><p>"Juvia..." Gray-sama your voice warms my heat. I hate to do this but I MUST!"ARE YOU STILL STALKING ME! SERIOUSLY A GUY CAN ONLY TAKE A CERTAIN AMOUNT! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"<p>

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia fells like she is going to cry, Juvia knew Gray-Sama did not share his feeling openly but... OH WHY WHY DOSE OUR PARTING HAVE TO BEE THIS WAY!" JUVIA JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE LYON! I AM NO LONGER YOURS! YOU HAVE O RIGHT TO TREAT ME THIS WAY!"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO STALK ME! SO WHAT NOW YOUR GOING TO TORTURE LYON! LIKE I'D LET YOU DO THAT!

"LYON LOVES ME!

"THEN GO TALK TO HIM STALKER!"

"FINE I WILL GO WITH THE PERSON WHO 10 DID NOT IGNORE JUVIA 2) TRULY LOVES HER AND 3) DOSE NOT HIDE HIS FEELINGS LIKE YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>DRIP DROP DRIP DROP <em>DRIP DROP DRIP DROP <em>_DRIP DROP DRIP DROP __DRIP DROP DRIP DROP __DRIP DROP DRIP D__ROP __DRIP DROP DRIP DROP...__****

* * *

><p><strong>Grays pov hehe didn't expect this, well me anyway...<strong>

**I stumbled back... hide my emotions! What does she mean by that! Why am I so conflicted**

**anger..sadness..happiness...loneliness..desperation..fear...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DRIP DROP DRIP DROP <em>DRIP DROP DRIP DROP <em>_DRIP DROP DRIP DROP __DRIP DROP DRIP DROP __DRIP DROP DRIP D__ROP __DRIP DROP DRIP DROP...__**

* * *

><p>Juvia pov!<p>

Juvia must leave this dramatic scene, even if not many where paying attention, the one Juvia knows is is Lissana. Juvia can see her looking me with sadness on her face but is still telling her story's to the rest of the guild. Juvia can see Wendy,Levy,Gajeel and Love-Rival. Juvia thinks they were watching to, they are calling Juvia. Juvia shall go sit with here friends

"Hey Juvia are you okay?" Juvia looks up to see a sad Love-Rival holding Juvia's hand as Juvia sits down.

"Juvia is fine, just sad.."

"WE CAN CHEER YOU UP" Wendy, so happy, I wish I was right now...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'ma done, PS I have somethings to say:<strong>

**If you have seen on my profile Its has One Piece, If you want me to watch it ( meaning I might make a fanfic about it) you have to pm me good completed fairy tail storys.. must be rated T or lower! I will update m profile it has a counter that tells you how many have been sent so far!..0 so far..**

**This is great little thing I read in the reviews by Hanna-chan! that I read I think that it deserves to be mentioned!**

**HANA:gajeel**  
><strong>Gajeel:what is it<strong>  
><strong>HANA:Levi's gonna confess to you<strong>  
><strong>Gajeel:*blush* w-what!<strong>  
><strong>Levi:um gajeel i-i like you<strong>  
><strong>Gajeel:sure shrimp<strong>  
><strong>HANA:nice role playing guys<strong>  
><strong>Levy:sure but why confess<strong>  
><strong>HANA:then it'll be easy to confess to each other<strong>  
><strong>Levy&amp;gajeel:*blush*<strong>

**~ thank you that is all.**

**Gajeel: WAIT**

**Fun typing:WHAT I WANA GO LISTEN TO FAIRY GLITTER OST EXTENDED!**

**Gajeel:I just wanted to say since someone did not give me much of a part in this chapter tha-**

**Fun typing: HURRY UP**

**Gajeel: I TOLD YOU TO WAIT WOMAN!**

**Fun typing: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!**

**Gajeel:UMM... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVS FOLLOWS AND WHATNOT! * Runs away**

**Fun typing: WIMP!**

**Wendy: thank you for reading!**

**Fun typing:HOW DID YOU GET HERE!**

**Gajeel: YEAH!**

**Fun typing:YOUR'E BACK! *pulls out a sword***

**Gajeel:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	5. Jingle bells fairy style!

**Two In a day! yay!**

**jingle bells fairy style!**

**Dashing through the ruble,**

**With a fish addicted cat**

**Over the fields we go**

**Panting all the way**

**Keys on a hoop chime**

**The forest blazes bright**

**What fun it is to chant and shout**

**A bunch of spells tonight!**

**Flying fire, celestial spirits**

**Ice-make all the way!**

**Oh how destructive it is to be**

**In a reckless drunken guild!**

**Solid script, lightning bolts**

**requiping all the way!**

**Oh how fun it is to be in a destructive drunken guild!**


	6. Why you never invite Natsu to Christmas

**Short Christmas special 2**

**Note: This story is set in the past Santa is called a fat stalker and whatnot soo.. if u don't like well then...**

**Nani= What**

' ' _thoughts_

**December 24th AKA Christmas Eve **

**11:30PM**

**Lucy's POV **

_'_I'm_ so excited! ..I have a cute girly Santa costume on.. it is real comfy! But going to the guild twice in a day though. I don't think anyone can take THAT much. But they were all okay, they just sat terrified staring at the door. Why? Well It was going great until Natsu said that he was coming to the guild tonight. Apparently that is a big and bad deal?' as soon as I reached the guild, sighing I pushed open the doors half a meter ( cuz that's all that I can take with out straining myself) and closed it with with ease. I looked around and saw CHAOS! Not a normal fairytail sized brawl... UTTER CHAOS! Like CRAZY HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!_

_Erza,master,and everyone else in the guild were COWERING UNDER TABLES! Some of them put them to the sides like Shields! And why was the mighty Titania Queen Of The Fairy's hiding? Because Natsu was smashing the chimney **(I gave them one for Christmas? Thats why they have one?)** with bug eyes screaming_

_"I WONT LETS THAT FAT STALKER IN!" 'Umm okay? Who's the fat stalker? WAIT WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!'_

_"HAPPY ITS SANTA! KILL THE FAT STALKER!"_

_"NANI! Wait Natsu it's me!" ' ohh god.. I'm gonna die at the hands of a bug eyed-pinkett-covered in flames- and his fish addicted cat...'_

_"AYE! Natsu, she is fat, and looks like a man but she's not him..." ' STUPID CAT!'_

_"Shut it cat!"_

_"I've gotta stop him getting in!" 'wait why are you... NOOO! the bar, don't smash the Santa picture against the- OH GOD HE HAS THE 15FT STONE SANTA RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!'_

_"GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" ERZA... SCARED and RUNNING! and now we have a panicking guild sprinting to whats left of the door... Wait theirs a giant burning hole in the door! Natsu tried to hit me!_

_"Hey that could've killed me Natsu!_

_"AYE! Lucy how did you not realize that before.. you really are dumb! "_

_"SHUT IT STUPID CAT!"_

_"NATSU! LUCY'S BEING MEAN!" Of course he goes running to Natsu!'_

_"THEN IT MIGHT BE SANTA PRETENDING TO BE HER! KILL HIM!" 'Now the guilds screaming in a mass panic to the door, did they stay just to listen to me and those two shout at each other?! WHAT EVER I'M OUT!'_

_"RRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

**THIS WAS DONE NOT PLANNED ANYTHING! NOT THOUGHT ABOUT BEFORE HAND SO IT MIGHT NOT BE GOOD**

**Its might be a bit oc Lucy but... it was supposed to be when she just joined the guild so she was still not sure what to expect.**


	7. Having a melt down

**This is not a Lucy chapter! Simply because she was explained in the previous chapters. For those of you who forgot, she got kicked out of Team Natsu and was ignored. By the way that messed up spell used to say:**

**by the power vested in me as third guild master i remove this child's guild mark!**

**FunTyping: HEY PIERCY COME DO THE THING!**

**Gajeel: Fun With Typing does not own fairy tail... Seriously it called fairy tail not Hell...**

**FunTyping: *pulls a sword out and chases Gajeel* Since you like piercings so much.. WHY DON'T I GIVE YOU A NEW ONE!**

**meanings for words used:**

**Hai: Means yes**

**Nani: Means what**

**Baka: Means idiot,fool,****etc**

**Gomen/Gomenasai: sorry, gomen is more informal however gomenasai is a more formal way to say it.**

* * *

><p>Once there was an annoying man named Gajeel, I liked to call him Piercy... Wait WHAT!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No ones POV<strong>

The group got up, as their chairs slid across the floor making no sound due to the noise of Team Natsu. quickly the ran up the stairs, to the master who was sadly watching the display from afar.

Makarov's POV

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

I sighed as I heard that dreaded sound, I must let them in! even if it takes all my strength to see them go.

"Come in"

"Master~ we want to leave." Tear trickled down my face, ' A guild is a place that natures feelings ' Mavis is voice stuck in my head. My children casting out my own, I do not know who was right and who was wrong but I do know someone's feeling were hurt. Sadly I nodded at cast the spell as me hands gradually glowed a bright white that soon engulfed the room.

**ʍıʇɥ ʇɥǝ doʍǝɹ ʌǝsʇǝp ıu ɯǝ ɐs ʇɥıɹp ƃnıןp ɯɐsʇǝɹ ı ɹǝɯooʌǝ ʇɥıs ɔɥıןps ƃnıןp ɯɐɹʞ¡**

The children are no longer fairy's!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The group charged at me with alarming speed. The group save for Gajeel who just watched,but then looked at me with teary eyes and charged forward to the crying mess that was the exeeds, girls and I

"WAIT GAJEEL STOP YOU'LL-" The large impact cut of the desperate cry of Carla as white spirits left our body.

*DRIP DROP DROP DROP, SOB SOB SOB SOB*

We all got up moments later to see a crying Gajeel.

"Lets go guys" Gajeel said looking at us with teary eyes, I didn't dare move as the left my office and walked down stairs

* * *

><p>Mira's POV<p>

NO THEY WENT UPSTAIRS! This can only mean that they are going to leave, I mean what else would they do. WAIT! There coming out, no why don't they have guild marks I have to stop them!'

_'You can't do that!'_

Who are you!

_Cant's say! and won't say!_

What do you mean I can't stop them!

_Exactly__ that. And you should be grateful!_

How can you say that! how dare you say that.

_That's not what I meant._.

Then what did you mean?

...You should be great full that you have people that make it so hard to say goodbye..

I don't want to say good bye!

_But there is a problem, there hurt and team Natsu did it._

If there is a problem we need to fix it now!

_We are right now, there saying goodbye,_

I don't get you and your word stuff... aahh! I DON'T GET HOW LEAVING WILL SOLVE THIS!

_Saying goodbye, is the most painful way of solving a problem._

This voice! The word goodbye I can't get it out of my head, WHO ARE YOU!

Soon I found myself having a break down on the floor and the group long gone... But what about the voice? Who ever it was it was right, we were lucky to have them, Its been hours since they left and half the guild is sleeping, but I-I don't know why?

* * *

><p>"You talked to one of them! Baka!"<p>

"Gomenasai!"

"Don't do it again, I told you we as of -x-235- do not interact with them."

"H-Hai!"

"Now go!"

"HUMPH! Why can't we have owners, this place is real empty, and big. No one will know if there are a few humans here right? He he this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

><p>Wendy's POV<p>

Master is so sad, but I'm angry at the guild! But where should we go?

"Lucy, where should we go, we left unexpectedly and in a hurry."I ask. Gajeel and Lucy look up at me. Lucy was about to say something but Gajeel beat her to it

"Gihi~ We are going to Sabertooth!" okay wait!

"NANI!" everyone shouted except Gajeel... and Lucy?

"Come on, can't be worse than them lot an it? Plus Bunny-Girl is-" Wait Lucy is involved with sabers?

"Hey tell your own part I'm saying mine!*Cough* Me and Minnevra knew each other, she was one of the people that my farther hired to protect me when I has little. He didn't let me use my celestial magic because I reminded him of my mom. So Minnevra taught me in secret and it worked! Well since the Heartfilla estate is so big and all he never knew!" Wow that's a lot to take in, Sabers being nice, WOW! But what did she mean 'tell your own part'?

"Gihi~ I also had my own run in with The Lady~ gihi. During my Phantom Lord days, she was gonna join 'til she found out her farther was going to make a guild. We had a few jobs that we went on before she left though." Gajeel, and Minevra! PHANTOM LORD! My brain can't take anymore.. wait brain... BRAIN=Oracion Seis=Nirvana=Cait shelter=Fairytail=Edolas+older me=7 years in tenrou island= grand magic games= NOW!

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I think my brains having a meltdown...

"Soooo Sabertooth... well then LETS GO!" Yay levy! Way to brighten up the mood!

"YEAH! GOODBYE FAIRY TAIL!" Pantherlilly! Oh I feel so bad, I forgot about him!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was bad it's 1:30, and I've been up all day long cuz of new year! I will probably upload this in the morning or sleep in one day then upload on the second... I don't know! Sorry it was short... sorry for any mistakes I tried to keep sp's minimal... and Wendy's imagination breakdown thing purely for humor and me experimenting on what goes on in her head...<strong>

**Wendy****: My head hurts...**

**FunTyping: Sorry Wendy I gave you a meltdown. GOMENASAI!**

**Wendy: Oracion seis...*collapses on the floor***

**FunTyping: AAHHH someone got get Polyusica!**

**Wendy: O-Oracion seis reborn...**

**FunTyping: screw it...GO GET DEMON LUCY and LEVY!**

**Demon Lucy: My book case... *demon aura from hell 1 : ACTIVATE***

**Demon Levy: Salamander!... WHERE IS HE! **** *demon aura from hell 2 : ACTIVATE***

**FunTyping: Actually never mind... Oh mom is that you Oh I gotta go BYE!**


End file.
